Wait For You
by KristenIsBella
Summary: Now 19, Chrystal is still living with her dad in Cali. what happens when the JoBros move in next door? Will Crystal and Kevin go back together?What happens when she finds out a secret, a secret life she never knew about.Sequel to Because Of You.JONASBro's
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE-

Summary-

I'm Chrystal, I'm 19 years old now and I live in California with my father who when I was three left my mother and I. My mother died in a fire when I was 7, which made me go to at least a dozen different foster homes. Because my father couldn't be found. The last foster home I stayed at was the Jonas Brothers, and yes…they are the famous Jonas Brothers that everyone knows about now, even me. A lot happened at their house, they were all so nice and sweet to me, especially Joe and Kevin. I had a thing for Kevin, but I was young and didn't know what I was getting into. Anywho…my father came back one day and we talked for a while, he asked me to stay with him and his family in California. Of course I would have said no, until I saw Kevin(who was my boyfriend at the time) kissing another girl at the mall. So I said yes to my father and now I live with him, his son, Billy who is so nice and gentle. Also his daughter, Carly, who is 7 years old. And his wife, Ana, who is never around anymore. It's been three years since I heard, or talked to the Jonas' and I plan on it staying that way.

Another thing I might add is, that my father is an alcoholic. And he drinks A LOT, whenever he has a bad day he drinks. And then he tends to beat us too. We all lock our doors though and stay together as a family should do. We don't tell anyone because we would have no place to go if we did. And it doesn't hurt that much anymore, because we've gotten used to the pain. Yeah I wear long sleeve shirts in the summer, and you never see me in a bathing suit anymore but hey, it's a fact of life. You just have to get used to it.

Oh and did I mention we live in Beverly Hills?

**ALRIGHT THIS IS THE SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED AFTER SHE LEFT. SHE WILL HAVE FLASH BACKS SOMETIMES, SO DON'T FEEL LEFT OUT OR ANYTHING. I DON'T QUITE HAVE A TITLE FOR THE STORY YET, SO IT MIGHT CHANGE A LOT. PLEASE R&R!**

**-kristen-**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-

BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP

My alarm clock goes off and I want to pick it up and throw it across the room. But then I remember what day it is, and I shoot up out of bed and go to my walk in closet. I pick out a pair of faded designer jeans and a plaided green, blue, and white skirt. I picked up my white graphic T that says Live, Laugh, Love and put it with my clothes for the day. I put them on my bed and went and took a shower. I was so excited that I was singing in the shower.

I am so excited because today, is the LAST day of school! DONE with high school….forever! I know I'm 19 but hey all those stupid different foster homes got me held back a year. But I'm so glad it's all over! Now on to pursue my singing career!

I get dressed and walk downstairs (my rooms on the third floor) through the hidden staircase in my room, I love that thing! Our house so amazing! Its HUGE, and has two pools, a BIG backyard and front yard, a five car garage, and four story's high.(including the basement) We have servants, though I don't really like having them do a lot, and we also have butlers. Living in Beverly hills is amazing!

I walk downstairs and see Billy sitting at the counter reading the newspaper. I sneak up behind him and give him a bear hug.

"Thank you, for last night." I whispered in his ear.

I could feel him tense up and then relax.

"No problem, you know you really need to start locking your door. That way dad wont get in." he said back.

"I know." Was all I said as I went to Mrs. Sevarth to tell her I wanted some Reese's Puffs.

I got used to having servants in the first year, but I still don't really like telling them what to do. I went and sat down across from Billy and smiled. He was sooo nice to me. I truly loved him like a brother. He helped me through everything and makes me so happy and cheers me up when I'm down. He is the best big brother anyone would want!

"So, I'm guessing your as excited as I am for the last day of school?" he asks me.

"Nope, I'm more excited than you! I can't for it to be finally over!" I say jumping out of my chair and twirling around.

"You know what you won't like about today?" he asks.

I stop twirling and look at him. I can see in his eyes what he's about to do.

"No! please don't! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I say as I run down the hall with Billy chasing me.

I go to Carly's room and see that she is dressing her baby doll. So I run over to her and tell her to hide me. I knew she wouldn't be able to hide me since I'm 5'9" and she's only 4 feet tall. Billy comes in and sees me trying to hide behind her.

"AH HA! I found you at last! Mwahahhahhaha" he says as he points me out and stands in a stance that only Peter Pan would stand in.

"Nooooo!" I yell, and run past him…well try to run past him. I didn't make it.

He grabbed me and pushed me on the ground and started tickling me. I screech with laughter trying to get him to stop. He wouldn't budge, so I started moving around a lot and finally he stopped. I get up and look at him playfully.

"You know, your 18 ALMOST 19, you need to stop being so childish." I say trying my best not to laugh.

"Yeah, says the one who still plays with lego's." he says laughing.

"Hey! Lego's are awesome! They are all different colors AND you can build stuff with them! Hmph!" I say turning my back towards him and strutting off like I was on a cat walk. I started cracking up when I got to my room. Then I noticed what time it was, and yelled

"Billy! Come on! Were going to be late for school!"

I run downstairs to see the my Reese's Puffs were in a Zip Lock baggy. I thank Mrs. Sevarth for doing that and take them out to the car.

"I call driving!" I say because I know Billy wont hear me and I wanted to drive, PLUS, I got there first!

I wait for about 5 minutes and see the front door open. Out comes Billy and Carly all ready to go. The only thing was that they were running….in slow motion. I beep the horn making a motion that meant hurry up!

When they finally got in the car, I told everyone to have their seat belts on and drove to school. First dropping Carly off at her school, and then going to our high school. We got there and right as we got inside the first bell rang. We started running to our classes, and we got their just in time before the last bell rang.

AFTER SCHOOL-

The final bell rang and we all jumped out of our chairs screaming at the top of our lungs. We were all so happy high school was over! We ran out of the school, and I said goodbye to all of my friends, telling them to keep in touch. Billy and I met at the car and drove to get Carly from school.

Once we picked her up we decided to go celebrate, we all went to Sonic. We sat and ate outside the whole time…no way was I eating in MY new Mustang. We started talking and I was having a great time until Carly brought up something she heard in school from her friends.

"Billy! Billy guess what I heard!" she said so excitingly.

"What did you hear squirt? Billy asked while patting her head.

"I heard that the Jonas Brothers are coming to our town…and living in OUR neighborhood!" she said jumping up and down.

Billy smiled but turned to me, he was the only one who knew about what happened at my last foster home. He knew that I never wanted to see them again. He looked at me and took my hand and patted it.

I looked at Carly, and said

"That's great!" trying to sound convincing. Luckily she was so hyped up about them living near us that she didn't see the different emotions playing on my face. Why here? Why in OUR neighborhood, why not somewhere else? This is going to be a summer I will never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-

"Carly, where did you hear this? And do you know when they are moving?" I ask her politely.

"I heard it over the inter com. Their brother Frankie is going to go to my school! And they already moved in yesterday, I think…." She says

"Oh, well that's cool, Frankie was so cute and nice." I say thinking outloud.

"What?" Carly asks.

"Nothing." I reply quickly.

All of a sudden her face has excitement written all over it.

"Do you think that they moved in the house that was across the street from us? You know the one that was for sale? That would be sooo cool!" Carly says.

Oh no….they couldn't move in across from us…

"Well, I'm done!" I say getting up and throwing my stuff in the garbage right next to the table we were sitting at. I saw Billy get up and throw his stuff away too. I then looked at Carly who seemed confused about why were we leaving so quickly.

"We have to get home early, or else dad will think something's wrong." I hate lying to her.

"Oh. Well can we get a sonic blast?" she asked so sweetly.

I look at Billy and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Ummm, I don't know, kido." I say looking back at Carly.

"Pwetty Pwease wif sugar on top?" she says making her perfect blue eyes wide and her lips in a pout. I give in and say

"Okay, just do NOT spill anything in my car."

We get into the car and go through the drive through. I ordered three Sonic Blasts, and paid for them. We got them and then drove home. To a house with all the lights on, and many, many cars in the driveway and on the street.

"What the…?" I hear Billy say as I pull the car into the driveway, or what's left of it since all the other cars or on it.

"We're having a party?!?!! COOL!" Carly yells as she bounces up and down in her seat.

I look at Billy, he looks at me with a I-Don't-Know look and we both get out of the car. We all walk up to the house and hear music playing in the backyard. We walk up to the door and go inside. There seems to be a lot of people here. People that I've never met but I have seen…on TV. It finally gets me that my dad must have thrown a party for one of his clients.

**A/N THEIR DAD IS A REALLY FAMOUS MUSIC PRODUCER, AND RECORDS ALBUMS FOR MULTIPLE ARTISTS. A/N**

I shrug and walk upstairs to my room, I hear people in the pool so I figure I will just put on some clothes I don't mind getting wet and jump in the pool. After I found a long sleeve shirt, and pants I don't mind getting wet I go to Billy's room and see if he wanted to come. He was on his computer, probably on MySpace, or Facebook.

"Hey, Bills. Do you want to come in the pool with me?" I ask using the nickname I know he hates.

He turns around and glares at me, but I know he's just kidding because a few seconds later he smiles and says

"No, I promised Carly I would watch some movie on Disney Channel called 'Minute Men'."

"Ahhh, alright. Well have fun. I'm going in the pool."

"Alright." he says and goes back to whatever he was doing on his computer.

I walk downstairs and go out the back door to the pool. I see only four people in one of the pools, so I decide to join them. They look about my age, except there's a little one about 8 or 9.

I go put my towel down in a place where it wont go missing, and I know exactly where it is when I'm done swimming. Then head over to the pool where the four people are. I notice their all boys since none of them have tops on. Just as I start to swim towards them, I see who they really are. And I freeze.

Standing(or swimming) in front of me are the three boys I thought I would never see again…..


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-

"Woah." Is all I say when I see Joe, Nick, Kevin, and little Frankie (who isn't so little anymore) standing in front of me in their bathing suits.

"Uhh, hi." Joe says with a confused look on his face, like he was trying to figure out who I was. OMG!, what if they don't remember me? I mean I know I don't look like I did three years ago. I mean, my short brown hair that had blonde, red, and hazel highlights in it was now dyed black, with some natural blonde looking highlights in it. It was also really long, seeing it went all the way down to the middle of my back.

"Hello." I say putting on a smile, which I hoped looked convincing.

"Hi, I'm Joe, this is Frankie, Nick, and Kevin." He says pointing to each one as he says their names.

"Ahh, cool." I say not wanting to tell them my name.

They all look at me waiting for me to say something else, so I look around and then spot the water football. I swim over and pick it up, and then throw it to Nick saying

"You guys want to toss this around?"

They look at each other for a while then Frankie says

"YES!"

We all threw the ball around and just had fun, I almost forgot that I never wanted to see them again. That was until Kevin asked me a question I really didn't want to answer.

"I'm sorry, but you look vaguely familiar. Have we met before?"

"Uhh, no. I don't think we have." I say looking away from his glaze.

"Are you sure?" he asked trying to get me to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I should get out now. It was…nice…meeting you guys. Hope to see you around again." I said choking on the word nice, and lying about the last part.

I get out of the pool and walk over to get my towel in my hiding spot I put it in earlier. I dry myself off quickly then go inside to my room to get changed. I take off my wet clothes and put on a neon green T-shirt that says "Take a pizza my heart." With a little pizza girl on it, then I put some of my designer jeans on. I put my mothers necklace on and then get my black sport jacket and put that on. I walk downstairs noticing that I'm a little bit hungry.

I walk into the kitchen to see that it is the only room in the house, besides our bedrooms, that was deserted, except for one person. I stop in the doorway as the boy at the counter turns around. Its Kevin Jonas, of course…just MY luck. I nod my head and then go to the pantry and get a bag of chips, my favorite kind…Cheddar and Sour Cream. I get a bowl out and put as much chips as I can into the bowl. I don't care if I eat a lot, it doesn't hurt my figure, since I work out everyday and run every morning.

I bring it to the other side of the counter and start eating. I look up after a while to see that Kevin's big brown eyes were looking at me with bewilderment.

"Do you always eat that much?" he asks.

"That's a rude thing to ask, and yes I do." I say giving him an attitude, thinking of everything he put me through, and getting angry with him.

"Sorry, its just I've never seen a GIRL eat that much before…all the girls I know eat very little." He says looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. Girls around here eat basically nothing, only grapefruit, and crackers." I say to him still angry at him.

"Oh…did I do something...or say something to you…that made you upset at me?" he asked me, actually looking concerned.

"Ye-no."I say catching myself from revealing who I am.

"Okay." He says letting out a deep breath almost as if he was relieved

I finish my chips and put the bowl in the sink, and start to walk out of the kitchen, when I feel warm hands on my arms. The feeling of his touch brought a spark to my whole body. Half of me want to turn around, tell him who I was, and kiss him so passionately, but the other half reminded what he made you go through, with no phone calls, no letters, no e-mails, nothing when I left, and that made me get angry again.

"What?" I say with an attitude as I turn around to face him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you what your name was." He says letting go of my arms.

I longed for him to grab my arms again, but instead I simply said

"My name is Chrystal."

And walk away.

I went up to my room hoping he wouldn't follow me, which surprisingly he didn't, or at least I don't think he did, since I couldn't really see him through all the people that were here. I got to my room and closed the door, I sat down on the floor and reached under my bed. I brought out a box, took off the lid, and picked up pictures. Pictures of my mother that were from a long time ago. I started to cry and asked her

"What should I do, mother? I can't tell you how much I missed him, I can't tell you how much I love being around him, I can't tell you how or what I feel exactly but I can tell you that I think, I still love him."

**OKAY, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. DOES HE REALIZE ITS HER? OR IS HE COMPLETLY OBLIVIOUS? DO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD GO BACK WITH HIM? WHEAT ABOUT HER DAD? DOES HE STILL ABUSE HER AND THE SIBLINGS? HOW IS BILLY GOING TO REACT TO ALL OF THIS? R&R PLEASE!**

**KRISTEN-**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5-

I sit there crying on my floor with my mother's picture in my hand when I hear a knock on my door. I quickly put the picture back in the box; push the box under my bed and get up. I wipe away my tears, and walk over to my door.

I open it a crack to see who it is and see Kevin standing there with a confused look on his face. I open it more and wait for him to speak.

"Hi…" is all he says.

"Uhh, hello." I say looking at the ground, not wanting him to see that I was crying still. Unfortunately I did a bad job of hiding it because he noticed right away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, actually looking concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Why did you think that something's wrong?" I say while walking into my room making sure to wipe away my tears while he's not looking.

"Because you're crying." He says grabbing my arm and turning me around.

Since I'm a major klutz, as he turns me around I trip over my own feet and fall on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall!" he said getting on his knees just so he could look me in the eyes. I looked at him and noticed his gaze lowered a little bit and then his eyes got wider. I look down wondering what he's looking at, because there's not that much to look at down there, and notice my mother's necklace was showing. I quickly reached down and tucked it into my jacket.

"Where…did you get that?" he says looking from the necklace I had just hidden to my face trying to figure out who I was again.

"What? Oh, the necklace…just at a thrift store…why?" I tell. Half of me waiting for him to figure it's me, and the other half wanting him to leave.

"Because, I think I have seen it before…may I take a look at it?" he asks with his big brown eyes that are sparkling in the lights, lets just say I couldn't possibly say

"No." …okay, maybe I could, I thought to myself as I said that word, the look in Kevin's eyes shot from surprise to curiosity to wonder and then to amazement.

"Chrystal?..." he asks me.

Oh shoot, I thought to myself, just look away and pretend you didn't hear him. I get up and walk over to my bed and sit on the edge of it.

"Yeah?" Grrr, why can't my mind do what I tell it to do? I think to myself, as I answer Kevin.

"Crystal…from, New Jersey, Chrystal?" he asks me sitting down next to me on my bed.

I look at him, sigh, and say

"Yes, Chrystal, from New Jersey, though technically I'm from North Dakota."

All of a sudden I'm trapped in this huge bear hug, and have warm arms around me. I liked it, but then I thought about the mall, and quickly pushed away from him.

"No Kevin! I can't do this again! You broke me once, I swore to myself that I would never let anyone break me again." I say to him looking him straight in the eyes.

"You mean to tell me, that you haven't dated since our relationship?" he asked me.

I look away embarrassed and tell him

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I was waiting for you. I was just waiting for the right guy to come along."

"Uh huh…suuuure." He says sarcastically, and looks me in the eyes. He puts two fingers under my chin and push's it up gently, I obey and let him bring my face up so it would match his height. He leans forward and even though my mind is saying 'MOVE BACK! MOVE BACK!' my body is staying still and not listening…again.

I feel his soft warm lips against mine and I get this tingling feeling in my stomach, my heart is racing really fast, and I don't want it to stop but…lucky for merolls eyes... it does. Abruptly. And that's because the door to my room is slammed open, and in comes…..

……………………………………………

…………………my father……………….

**OKAY, SO I KNOW THAT NOTHING REALLY HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT ITS REALLY MORE LIKE A FILLER, AND IT SHOWS THAT SHE STILL MIGHT HAVE FEELINGS FOR KEVIN...BUT YOU NEVER KNOW WHERE THAT CAN GO. ABOUT HAVING HER FATHER COME IN..YOU WILL SEE WHERE THAT GOES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WILL HE PUNISH HER? WILL HE NOT MIND? IS HE GOING TO BE LIKE A FATHER FOR ONCE? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?!?!?!?!...FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOW JUST TO WARN EVERYONE, THIS CHAPTER HAS VIOLENCE IN IT. BUT, IT ALSO HAS A UNEXPECTED THING HAPPEN IN THE END, SO IF YOU WANT TO READ IT, JUST BEWARE OF THE VIOLENCE.**

Chapter 6-

My father slammed my door open and Kevin and I both jumped away from each other so quickly, he actually fell on the floor. But, I looked at my father again and my palms started to sweat and I got too scared to do anything or say anything. My father looked at Kevin who was lying on the floor massaging his butt, and then to me. I stared at him wondering what he was going to do next.

His eyes met mine and I could tell how the anger inside of him was forming up, he wasn't just angry any more, he was furious. He came over to Kevin and looked down at him. I saw Kevin tense up and then I saw my father kick him really hard in the ribs. I heard a cracking sound, and my face went pale.

I looked down at Kevin in horror as my father kept kicking him. I tried getting up but my father saw my movement and turned to look at me. He gave me this angry-mad look that made me stay put. He reached down to grab the color of Kevin's shirt and raised him up. Kevin was quick though and he punched him right in the face. My father dropped Kevin and staggered back a little bit, covering his face with his hands.

Kevin got up quickly, clutching his stomach and walks over to me. He's so protective, I think to myself. But that thought is quickly disturbed when my father turns around again and I see that his nose is bleeding now, and its turning black and blue rather quickly. He charges at us but Kevin stands in front of me blocking him from me.

My father rushes at Kevin and tackles him down to the ground, with me underneath. Kevin struggles to get away, and get off of me but my father keeps pushing him down harder and harder each time.

My father tries to hit him, but Kevin moved quickly and he misses him, instead, he hits me in the jaw. I wail in pain, and automatically grab my jaw. Kevin turns his attention to me for just a second and my father takes this as a time to try and hit him again. He succeeds. Kevin rolls off of me finally clutching his arm, where he got hit. I'm getting so mad at my father for hurting Kevin like this so I stand up, ignoring the pain that is coming from my jaw, and go up to my dad and punch him in the place where guys do NOT like getting hit.

He bowels in agony and drops on the floor. I am too busy going over to Kevin to see my dad get up a little and grab my ankle. I trip and fall face first on the ground. I roll over on my back and star up at the ceiling. There was something strange about the ceiling though. I trace the ceiling until I get to the corner and see that a piece of the ceiling is pealing off. Not just like a regular kind of peal, but almost like it was paper.

I try to look at it longer but I get interrupted by a gun shot. My head quickly swirls around to see if anyone was hurt. I saw my dad holding a gun that was pointed to the ceiling. I looked at Kevin and saw that he was still alive. I took a step towards my father, and he quickly looks over at me. He points the gun at me,

"You better stay there Crystal, or else Ima gunna shot your head off like a balloon losing its air!" He says groggily.

I stop abruptly and stare at him with fear in my eyes. I look at Kevin out of the corner of my eye and see that he is watching me. I try to give him a signal that means run! But he doesn't get it.

I look back to my father and take another step, only this time moving backward in Kevins direction. As I do so, I hear him taking a step towards me. I keep walking though, towards Kevin and I am so close to him when I hear a gunshot.

"NOOOOO!!!!" I hear Kevin scream.

I look at him, and he seems to be looking at me. Weird, I think, and then I feel something on my hand. I look down and see some deep red liquid on it. I move my hand from my stomach and see that I'm bleeding like crazy. I take one more look at Kevin and then fall down.

It's like I'm watching this from a movie screen. I'm seeing what's happening even though I've been shot. I'm watching Kevin run towards me, crying and holding me in his arms. I see my father drop the gun and run out of the room. I see everything happening, but yet I don't feel or hear a thing. I don't feel Kevin's touch, I can't hear him crying, I couldn't hear my dad drop the gun, I couldn't feel the wound.

All of a sudden, Kevin disappears, as if he was a ghost. The walls fall down, revealing a very, very, white room. There was nothing in the room except a telephone on a desk. I look down and see that I too am wearing a white dress, to match everything else in the room. Curious about the phone, I walk towards it. As I get there, it starts to ring. I hesitate to pick it up, but then I do.

"Hello?" I ask.

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I KNOW THIS WAS UNEXPECTED BUT I SEROIUSLY GOT A GREAT IDEA FOR THIS STORY, AND I JUST MADE IT INTO IT! DON'T WORRY, ITS NOT OVER! PLEASE R&R!**

**THANKS!**

**-KRISTEN-**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! IT'S A BIIIIIGGGG TWIST! SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

LAST CHAPTER-

Curious about the phone, I walk towards it. As I get there, it starts to ring. I hesitate to pick it up, but then I do.

"Hello?" I ask.

LAST CHAPTER -

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hello," a lady, who sounds just like one of those operator people, says, "you are now being sent to Mr. Richard. Please hold on, sit straight, do not look down, and do not panic. Thank you, and have a wonderful day!"

"What?" I say into the phone. But it was too late, she already hung up. I placed the phone down on the receiver and thought about what she said.

"Hold on, sit straight, do not look down, and do not panic." I say to myself repeating what the lady had said.

What does THAT mean? Before I can think about it anymore, a weird looking chair slides out of no where and stops right beside me. I look at it, and then look around; I don't see anyone so I sit down on the seat. I notice I'm sitting on something very uncomfortable. I look down and see a seat belt…oh great I thought.

Just as I buckle the seat belt the chair starts moving as if it was on a track, an invisible track. I feel like I'm going no where, because everything is still white. I look ahead and see a brick wall, as I get closer and closer to it, I start to reach down for my seat belt. When I'm about 30 feet away from the wall I try to unbuckle my seatbelt, it wont budge. I look up at the wall again and close my eyes.

I brace for the impact but it doesn't come, instead a gust of wind comes, and I open my eyes to see that I'm inside a building. But something was strange about this building. It was shaped like a circle. Everything was round, and circular. It looked That is if I wasn't scared to death, and my heart is still beating really fast since the almost wall incident.

I looked around and saw the ceiling was glass so I could see right outside. The sky was blue and I could see the sun directly above me, so it must be in the afternoon. I saw things flying in the sky, they almost looked like airplanes but they looked a lot like….cars.

"Ahem."

I turn around to see who had cleared their throat but, then I remember that I was still in the chair and had my seat belt on and instead I banged my head against the back of the chair. I yelped in pain and brought my hands to my head. My seatbelt came off automatically and I got out of my chair and started hopping up and down cradling my head in my hands. After about 4 minutes of doing this I stopped, the pain kind of went away but now I have a major headache.

I look up to see 6 men sitting around a table all staring at me. I can feel my cheeks turn red, and bow my head so no one can see it. I hear someone get out of their chair and come towards me. I look up and see a man in his early or mid 40's standing in front of me. He had brown hair that was cut short and bright green eyes that were filled with joy.

I stared at him, trying to realize why he looks so familiar, as I'm looking at him he grabs me and pulls me into a hug. I don't know why but I gave him a hug back, I felt safe and happy in his arms. When he let go he kept his hand around my waist and pulled me towards the table where the other men were sitting at watching this whole thing.

"Here she is you guys! Can you believe it! It's been so long!" he says to everyone else, his voice warm and soft.

I notice that out of the 5 men at the table, there are two boys that look to be my age or a year older then me. They all look the same though, brown hair and bright green eyes.

Everyone else seems to know what's going on and are now smiling at both of us. While I, on the other hand, and still so confused and kind of scared with these guys smiling like idiots.

"Umm, what is this place, where am I, and who are you?" I say looking at the man standing next to me.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is Ponopolista (pon-o-po-list-uh), it's another world, kind of like another dimension….but not really. We are not all really here in person, but here in spirit. And I am Mr. Richard, but you can call me dad." The men standing next to me says.

I just stare at him, with my mouth open. He can't be my dad, because my dad doesn't look anything like him.

"What do you mean, spirit, and how can you be my father? You can't be my father, because my dad was the one who….shot me…" I say trailing off at the end.

"You have to understand, that Ponopolista is a spiritual place, its all in your head. But at the same time its real. The people who can come to Ponopolista have powers. Everyone has different powers, and different missions in life. You just got your powers, and so we brought you here." Mr. Richard says to me.

"Wait, I have POWERS? What are they?!?! Are they cool? What mission do I have in my life?" I ask him.

"Well, you do have powers, and your powers I can not tell you, you have to find them on your own. But yes, I think they are cool, and I think you will too. As for your mission, I will tell you later. First, I want to introduce you to your brothers." He says pointing to the table.

"I have brothers...wait, how do I know you are my real father, I thought my real father was the one on… Earth." I said, feeling kind of weird that I was saying Earth as if it was a different planet.

"Yes, these are your brothers, and I am your real father. I will tell you something that you don't know. When you were young and your mother and I had already all of your brothers, we decided that we could not stay in one place for long. It was dangerous to you and your mother. You see, your mother didn't have powers, and neither did you yet. And you have to understand that there were really bad people out there trying to hurt your mother and you. The only way to find your mother was through me. So that's why I left and took your brothers with me. I'm sorry that I left, but I didn't want you or your mother to be in danger. I came back for you both, the night of the fire, but they found you both first and that's how she died in the fire. It wasn't just a regular fire Crystal, it was them…the Landupters (Land- duhp-ters). They killed her, and injured me. That's why I didn't take you back with me."

"Oh…." Was all I could say.

This is going to be an interesting day.

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**-KrIsTeN-**


	8. Memo

Okay so I guess I didn't make it as clear as I thought, and I'm sorry you guys are lost, I will explain…….she is not dead. She is spiritually in a world called Ponopolista. A world where no one casn go physically, but only mentally. She just found she has powers but doesn't know what they are yet, and she has a mission in life, which she doesn't know yet. She just found out that she also has brothers, and a father who wants her.

And yes, Kevin, Joe, Nick, Frankie, and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas' are going to be back in the story. I just have to get this done before I get them in, they will probably be in either the next chapter or the on after that. Not long.

I know this is totally unexpected, but I got a good idea about this, and I'm going with it. Hope you guys will still read it!

Enjoy!

Kristen


	9. Canceled

THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN CANCELED. I'VE MOVED ON TO BETTER THINGS THAN WASTE MY LIFE WRITING ABOUT THE JONAS BROTHERS. SORRY.

Kristen


End file.
